


Lustful Snake

by Laylah



Category: Persona 3
Genre: F/M, Missing Scene, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-11-14
Updated: 2009-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-02 17:20:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I want," she says, and stops, because she can't tell where that thought came from. She feels syrupy inside, and there was something she meant to be doing but it feels so distant now, so unimportant.</p><p>[July full moon]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lustful Snake

Akihiko is on the floor at her feet, and Mitsuru looks down, the whole long way down, to watch him: he rubs his cheek against the leather of her boot, presses his lips to it. Her limbs feel heavy. Someone, somewhere, is singing, a sweet low chant that moves with her heartbeat. "We were," she begins, as a thought rises to the surface of her mind, and then sinks back into the rosy haze.

"Mitsu," Akihiko says. Her boots shine wet where he's been licking them. He looks up. "This feels," he says, and his eyes don't focus on her face, the pupils too large, all darkness. His hands slide up her legs, over the leather, up to her bare thighs. His gloves are rough. He should take them off. He should touch her in more places.

She reaches for the top button of her blouse. "I want," she says, and stops, because she can't tell where that thought came from. She feels syrupy inside, and there was something she meant to be doing but it feels so distant now, so unimportant. The song is in her blood, and her head is full of it, and Akihiko's hands are on her skin.

When she pulls undone the last button from her blouse, when she opens it, he leans close and his breath is on her skin, too, warm and damp. Something about this feels not right, but mostly she doesn't want to stop. Doesn't want to do...something else. They were doing something else. Before.

Akihiko's hands are on her waist, sliding up, and Mitsuru touches his shoulders. He feels solid under her hands, the muscle moving there. She wants his shirt off. Wants to see his skin. Wants it against hers. His hands are on her breasts. "I think," he says. "Weren't we...." He kisses her between her breasts.

How did this start? It doesn't matter, a low voice in her head says. Right now is all that matters. Pleasure is the most important thing. She should live in the moment. She should arch her back, press against him, let him slip one hand between her legs. There is only pleasure. There is only now, only the two of them, only --

"No," Mitsuru says, as loudly as she can. "The others."

Akihiko flinches back. "The shadow."

The singing stops. The soft red warmth in Mitsuru's mind dissolves, like fog in the sun.

A connection crackles open, and Fuuka's voice comes through, tinny but clear: "Thank goodness," she says. "The shadow was clouding your mind, and I couldn't reach you. Are you all right?"

Mitsuru pulls her blouse closed. Akihiko looks away, blushing. "We're fine," Mitsuru says, and hopes Fuuka can't hear her voice shaking.

"Where are the others?" Akihiko asks, getting to his feet.

"Hang on," Fuuka says, and then, "on the floor below you. They've just recovered, too."

"Roger that." Mitsuru buttons her blouse awkwardly. Akihiko won't look at her. They'll deal with this later. "We'll rendezvous shortly."


End file.
